


Be More (Netflix and) Chill

by josiechambers3



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: (and they don't really do any chilling), (only they don't watch any Netflix in this), Awkward situations, Be More (Netflix and) Chill, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny as Hell Situations, M/M, NO SMUT DESPITE WHAT THE TITLE MAY IMPLY, Netflix and Chill, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, boyf riends - Freeform, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: Because Jeremy isn't exactly up-to-date with the language of his fellow teens. And he says something that means something very, very different than what he thought....In front of one of the school's biggest gossips, no less.And now everyone thinks he and his best friend are much more than simply friends....*I DO NOT OWN BE MORE CHILL. I DID, HOWEVER, COME UP WITH THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.





	Be More (Netflix and) Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go....

            Senior year. Day one. English class.

 

            It was the first block on the first day of senior year, and already Jeremy Heere was regretting having ever existed, much less having stepped foot into this damn high school, like, ever.

 

            Not only was he only in one out of eight classes with Michael this year, he was stuck in with English first period, and if that couldn’t get any worse, he had it with Madeline, whom he had quickly gone out with and then broken up with just as quickly. Thankfully he had a smattering of other friends in most of his other classes (Rich was in gym with him, for better or for worse, and thank god he had Christine in theatre with him. And maybe having Jake in science with him would make the class just a little less boring.)

 

            The new English teacher was from an elementary school out in the country that had recently closed down, and it was so obvious that even Jeremy Heere, resident oblivious idiot (as proclaimed by his group of friends, despite all of his protests), could tell.

 

            The first thing she did was place the students into seated groups. Now she had them going around, introducing themselves to each other like they hadn’t known each other for up to thirteen years, telling about themselves.

 

            Jeremy’s group (which unfortunately included Madeline, but fortunately an Indian kid and a redhead girl who he didn’t know and didn’t know him) had finished the first few questions—name, age, favorite color, favorite class (god, did this lady think they were preschoolers?), and now they were on favorite pastimes.

 

            “I really like writing,” the redhead admitted, smiling shyly. (Jeremy felt kinda bad because he already forgot her name, and she seemed really nice.)

 

            “Oh, really,” Madeline sneered. She grinned unpleasantly. “Do you write smut?”

 

            The redhead’s face turned as red as her hair. “N-no!” she protested quietly, embarrassedly.

 

            “Sure,” Madeline laughed. “We know how you fanfiction authors really are.”

 

            The girl folded in on herself even more. “But...I don’t write...fan....” She wilted, going quiet.

 

            Madeline turned next to sink her fangs in Jeremy. She seemed to be mission-oriented towards making the three other unfortunate members of her table group just as miserable as she was. “What about you, Jeremy, _sweetheart_? What’s your favorite pastime?” she asked, disgustingly fake sweetness saturated in her voice. She seemed especially fond of destroying Jeremy, especially since he had managed to worm his way in with the popular people and she hadn’t.

 

            “Well?” Madeline tapped her perfectly manicured, almost talon-like fingernails on her desk. “Are you in there, Jeremy?”

 

            “O-oh. Uh. Y-yeah,” Jeremy stammered, trying to urge his face not to turn red with no success. “W-well, I really like just chilling with my best friend. Michael, if you know him.”

 

            “Oh, I know him,” Madeline sounded. It sounded more like an “I-know-where-you-live-and-will-murder-you” than an “oh-yeah-we’re-friends,” though.

 

            “Wait.” Madeline got an odd look in her eyes. “Do you, like, mean you like to regular chill or, like, Netflix and chill?”

 

            “Uh.” Jeremy frowned. There was a difference? He did like watching Netflix with Michael (usually anime, he was ashamed to admit), but the two tended to prefer video games to shows and movies. “Both, I guess.”

 

            Madeline smirked widely, triumphant. “I knew it.”

 

            Jeremy frowned, but didn’t dare comment. In all honesty, he was a little (okay, a lot) terrified of Madeline.

 

            Madeline slipped out her phone and began typing rapidly, her fingers flying as she typed out something, grinning widely.

 

            Jeremy wasn’t quite sure what, but he felt like something was wrong. Very wrong.

 

            He wondered what Madeline was typing and why he felt so weird about it.

 

\---

 

            It wasn’t until lunch that same day that he found out just what Madeline had been texting.

 

            “People WHAT?!” Jeremy yelped loudly, voice cracking as he did (of course. stupid freaking voice. can’t even freak out without it being annoying). Several people across the cafeteria stared (not that plenty of them hadn’t already been staring at them already).

 

            Jeremy’s head flopped down onto the table, and he buried it in his arms. He could feel his face burning red. “Why?” he moaned.

 

            “I don’t know.” He could hear Chloe pop a bubble with the gum she was chewing instead of eating. “I was thinking you could tell us.”

 

            “Yeah!” Brooke piped up. “I thought you wanted to keep your relationship with Michael a secret!”

 

            Jeremy’s head shot up so fast his neck cracked. “ _What_?” he hissed, face going even redder, if it was even possible.

 

            “You two did want to keep it a secret that you were dating, right?” Brooke continued innocently.

 

            “WE ARE NOT DATING!” Jeremy screeched.

 

            “No need to deny it, Jeremy,” Jake commented mildly as he and Rich walked up and sat down at the table. “We’ve known for a while about you two. You can trust us.”

 

            “No,” Jeremy groaned. “Seriously. Michael and I are really not dating.”

 

            “Um.”

 

            Jeremy turned around faster than he had moved in a while, gaping up at a flustered Michael as he stared at Jeremy, wide-eyed, his tray tilting and threatening to fall.

 

            “U-uh, M-Michael!” Jeremy stammered, laughing nervously. “Y-you’re here!”

 

            Michael looked blankly at him, cheeks dusted a light pinkish red (that in all honesty looked quite nice in comparison with his tanner face, Jeremy had to admit). “I’m confused,” the Filipino boy managed to say.

 

            Jeremy awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck. “W-well, um, y-you see....” He tried to find a delicate way to put things. Somehow he didn’t think it was possible. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then forced the words out in a rush.

 

            “Peoplethinkthatwe’redating.”

 

            Michael sat down heavily in the chair beside Jeremy. “ _What_.”

 

            Jeremy said it again. “People, uh, they kinda...think that you and I are...dating?” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

            “No, I heard you the first time,” Michael muttered. “After thirteen years, I speak fluent Nervous-Jeremy.” He slid a slightly shaking hand over his face. “Just...why?” he sighed. “What did you do this time?”

 

            “I—I did _not_ do anything!” Jeremy sputtered.

 

            “Uh, actually, you kinda did,” Jenna spoke up, interrupting the two and reminding that hey, the others were still there at the table, too.

 

            Jeremy’s head snapped up so fast to stare at her that his neck cracked. “What?” he hissed. “What did I do?!”

 

            “Well.” Jenna consulted her phone, scrolling down the screen and typing something so fast her thumbs practically blurred. “According to Madeline, you admitted that the two of you are friends-with-benefits in English class.”

 

            Jeremy’s jaw hung so low he thought it would hit the ground. “I— _what_?” Unable to articulate anything else, he simply stared, flabbergasted.

 

            “Yeah.” Jenna looked at Jeremy, closely scrutinizing him. “What did you say?”

 

            “I....” Jeremy paused in thought. “The only time I ever mentioned Michael was when we talked about our favorite stuff to do.”

 

            “And you said, what,” Rich grinned mischievously, leaning in conspiratorially. “That you really like sucking Michael’s—”

 

            “Oh my _god_ , no!” Jeremy screeched, rushing to cut the shorter senior off. “Hell no!” He paused a moment to get ahold of himself, breathing deeply to calm down. “N-no. I told them that my favorite thing to do was just chill with my best friend Michael.”

 

            Michael’s eyes softened and met Jeremy’s. “Aww, how sweet,” he crooned jokingly, but he said the line more weakly than he usually did when messing around with Jeremy.

 

            Jeremy flushed. “Sh-shut up.”

 

            “Okay.” Christine frowned, confused. “So where did they get you two dating from you saying you like to chill together?”

 

            “Wait.” Chloe leaned forward. “Did you say that you like to _chill_ with Michael, or that you like to _Netflix and chill_ with Michael?”

 

            “Wh-what?” Jeremy didn’t understand why people were making such a big deal out of the difference between chilling and “Neflix and chill”-ing. “I...I think I said both.” He paused. “B-but so what?” he blustered. “What’s it matter? Is there a difference?”

 

            Everyone else at the table collectively groaned, with the exception of a very confused Christine.

 

            Jeremy blinked. “What?”

 

            Jenna and Rich immediately burst into loud laughter, and Jake couldn’t help smiling himself. Brooke giggled slightly, her cheeks tinged slightly pink. Michael’s face flopped into his arms on the table, groaning loudly. Christine still looked just as confused as Jeremy did.

 

            “Ugh, seriously?” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Netflix and chill,” she ground out slowly and carefully, “is another way of saying ‘have sex.’ You told Madeline that you like to have sex with Michael.”

 

            That was about when Jeremy ceased being able to function.

 

_What._

 

            _‘...that he liked to have sex with Michael.’_ Sex. _Sex_. With _Michael_.

 

            Jeremy froze, letting out a squeak. “Uh.” His face flushed a bright fire-engine red.

 

            Michael groaned and facepalmed. “Come on, Jeremy! Even I know that really means sex!”

 

            That seemed to start Jeremy into being able to function again. “W-well, I obviously didn’t,” he shot back, beyond embarrassed. “B-but....” He paused. “That really means... _that_?”

 

            Brooked nodded knowingly.

 

            Jenna clicked madly at her phone again for a moment, then shoved the bright screen in Jeremy’s face. An Urban Dictionary page for the phrase “Netflix and chill” was pulled up. He quickly scanned the page, his face growing redder and redder as he did.

 

            At last, Jeremy pulled away. He collapsed onto the table, splaying out his arms. “Oh my god,” he moaned. “Oh my _god_.”

 

            Michael began to laugh.

 

            Jeremy shot back up, glaring defensively at his best friend. “Oh my god!” he yelped. It seemed that was all he could say at the moment. “D-don’t laugh at me! I didn’t know!”

 

            “And that’s what makes this as fucking hilarious as it is fucking awkward,” Michael wheezed out, trying to stop his laughter as it began to grow out of control.

 

            Jeremy couldn’t help it. Pausing to think about it, it was pretty funny. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch, then suddenly he was snickering, and laughing, and then suddenly it was turning hysterical, and he couldn’t seem to stop.

 

            But then again, neither could anyone else at the table.

 

            Now people were staring, and it wasn’t because Jeremy was yelling, or because they all thought Jeremy and Michael were a Thing, but because none of the eight of them could seem to stop howling with laughter.

 

            The group struggled to calm down, taking a few minutes to do so.

 

            At last, with a few hiccups of laughter here and there, they had all mostly calmed down.

 

            “Okay.” Jake coughed and wiped a tear of mirth out of the corner of his eye. “So you guys supposedly aren’t dating.”

 

            “But people think that you actually are dating,” Christine chimed in.

 

            Jeremy and Michael both nodded.

 

            “Great, so we’ve established shit,” Rich spoke up. “Now what the fuck do we do about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this or just leave it at that. I do have a few ideas for a lengthened plot, but I feel it would be fine either way. What do y'all think?
> 
> Also if you guys like this, you should check out my other BMC story! It's called Do the Dew, is also Jeremy x Michael, and is a bodyswap story...muahahaha....


End file.
